Rosa Branca
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Yamanaka Ino trabalha na floricultura de sua família e observa o que as pessoas compram. Um dos clientes é o famoso Uchiha Sasuke. / Essa é uma fic que se passa dentro do mangá pós guerra e mostra um outro olhar sobre SasuHina. Slightly ShikaIno.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Novidaaaaaaaaaade...

**Rosa Branca**

O movimento na floricultura era inexistente, então aproveitava meu tempo fazendo o que mais gostava de fazer: arrumava as unhas enquanto lia um livro. É claro que no momento em que o livro ficou mais empolgante foi o momento em que o sino da loja soou, sinalizando que um cliente entrara.

"Problemático... Por que logo agora?" Levantei o olhar do livro e encarei orbes negros como a noite. "Interessante... O que o senhor Uchiha Sasuke faz aqui?"

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.

O rapaz apenas grunhiu e continuou a observar as flores. "Não é educado, não recebe ajuda. Pode ser lindo o quanto for, mas às vezes ele é bem idiota." Voltei a baixar meus olhos para minhas unhas e estava terminando de arrumá-las quando novamente o sino soou.

Levantei o olhar quase esperançosa em ver a loja vazia para poder voltar ao livro, mas era um novo cliente. Quase tão problemático quanto o moreno que já ocupava o lugar.

- Ino! Bom dia!

Solto um leve suspiro e tampo o vidro de esmalte preto enquanto ponho o meu melhor sorriso e vou tentar ajudar o novo cliente.

- Bom dia, Naruto.

- Bom dia, Ino-chan! Como você está? Ainda está com o preguiçoso..?

É claro que ser cordial com Naruto é o mesmo que ligar uma daquelas músicas intermináveis e irritantes, logo já estava sendo bombardeada por todo tipo de informação uma mais inútil que a anterior e estava começando a me irritar. "Quem tinha dito mesmo que trabalhar com flores ia me deixar mais paciente?" Continuei sorrindo enquanto voltava a minha atenção para o moreno que continuava esquadrinhando cada flor que possuía na floricultura.

- ... e foi então que ela aceitou sair comigo e agora eu pensei em comprar um buquê de flores pra ela! O que você acha Ino-chan?

Para tudo! A Testuda aceitou sair com o Naruto? Isso quer dizer que ela desistiu do Sasuke-kun? Que o campo está livre? Quer dizer... Não que eu queira alguma coisa com o lindo-charmoso-tudo-de-bom do Sasuke-kun, mas... Se não é pra Testuda...

- Ino-chan..? Hei Ino-chan!

- Ahn? Sim?

Finalmente desviei meu olhar daquela bunda de pato que era o cabelo de Sasuke e voltei para o par de safiras brilhantes à minha frente. Parecia quase um gatinho abandonado.

- Pode me ajudar a encontrar um buquê perfeito pra Sakura-chan?

Lanço meu melhor sorriso para Naruto e decidida a me livrar de pelo menos um dos clientes lá fui eu em busca de um buquê perfeito pra Testuda, quer dizer, pra Sakura.

- Você sabe que tipo de flor ela gosta?

Caminhei com o, ok ele está mais para cachorrinho pelo jeito que me segue, Naruto pelos corredores repletos de flores e paramos pertos das rosas e lírios. Sasuke, que estava próximo, grunhe novamente e começa a se distanciar.

- Pensei em dar rosas vermelhas...

Respiro fundo e fecho meus olhos antes de abri-los com um sorriso. Sakura me mataria se deixasse esse asno sair daqui com um buquê de rosas vermelhas para o primeiro encontro. "Mais problemático do que eu imaginava..."

- Naruto... Você não vai dar rosas vermelhas para a Sakura.

- Mas... Ela gosta de rosas vermelhas...

- Toda mulher gosta de rosas vermelhas! Mas rosas vermelhas é clichê demais e ela **não** gosta de coisas clichês.

O rapaz baixou o olhar triste e pude perceber que Sasuke parou por alguns instantes lançando um olhar para mim. Seu olhar me incomodou um pouco, parecia perdido, mas ao mesmo tempo obstinado. "Não... não seria para mim..."

- Você está certa Ino-chan, mas então... O que?

- Que tal lírios?

Ele permaneceu observando as flores por algum tempo até que deu um sorriso e sentiu o aroma de um deles. O aroma de lírios sempre fora um de meus favoritos. "E eu sei que é uma das flores favoritas da Sakura..."

- E qual o significado dos lírios?

Tomei um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz máscula e profunda de Sasuke me interpelando. "Quer dizer que agora eu existo senhor eu sou melhor que todo mundo?"

- Os lírios significam o amor puro, a inocência, a delicadeza, a nobreza e a majestade...

- Perfeito! É exatamente isso que eu quero pra Sakura-chan!

Sorrio para o loiro e vejo que o moreno está novamente caminhando pelos corredores de flores com um olhar perdido. "Afinal o que você está procurando?"

- Farei um buquê pra você, Naruto. Tenho certeza de que Sakura-chan irá adorar!

"Principalmente se você parar de gritar para os quatro ventos que irá encontra-la..." Com um sorriso continuei montando o buquê e quando o terminei e entreguei para Naruto, o rapaz ficou tão feliz que quase chorou. "Problemático, mas um já foi, só falta um." Continuei atrás do balcão e voltei a ler meu livro enquanto o senhor Uchiha quebrava a cabeça andando pelos corredores de plantas.

Os minutos transcorriam sem muitos acontecimentos, mas logo percebi que não iria conseguir me concentrar no livro enquanto aquela sombra permanecesse caminhando de um lado a outro pela loja incessantemente.

- Ok... Paciência.

Respiro fundo e me aproximo da bomba prestes a explodir.

- Sasuke-kun, afinal o que você tanto procura?

O silêncio foi tão profundo e tão ensurdecedor que por um instante presumi que seria morta ali mesmo, mas, a despeito de tudo o que eu imaginara, ele se voltou e me encarou por um longo tempo antes de sua voz se fazer ouvir.

- Procuro a flor perfeita.

"Essa é fácil, está olhando pra ela." Quase ri do meu pensamento, mas tinha certeza de que o mesmo não aconteceria com o Uchiha, então engoli o riso e mantendo o rosto sério e a curiosidade o mais controlada possível perguntei.

- E o que você quer falar com essa flor?

Ele continuou em silêncio e por um momento tive a certeza de que já não via a mim, mas outra pessoa, porque o moreno tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Quero...

"Quer..." e novamente o silêncio. Soltei um longo suspiro e girei os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Fica difícil de ajudar se você simplesmente não fala como posso ajudar!

Irritada voltei a me sentar atrás do balcão, decidida a deixa-lo rodando por todos os corredores quantas vezes quisesse sem nenhuma ajuda. O mestre Uchiha vai aprender que dois podem jogar esse joguinho de orgulho.

E novamente lá está o senhor orgulho caminhando pelos corredores, observando cada flor, cada cor, cada aroma. Parecia realmente decidido a encontrar a flor perfeita.

- Elas não vão mudar não importa quantas vezes passe pelos corredores. São rosas, lírios, anêmonas, tulipas, cravos, violetas, copos de leite, hibiscos, narcisos, orquídeas...

- Sei disso!

Sua voz estava beirando o desespero, podia quase sentir pena dele, mas considerando o quanto ele me irritara, não estava tão disposta.

- Então pare de andar igual um idiota, respire fundo e se acalme. Vai acabar furando o chão antes de se decidir.

O rapaz se assusta com meu tom de voz, mas realmente para de caminhar feito barata tonta e permanece ao lado do balcão apenas me observando.

- Ino...

Solto um suspiro ao fechar pela milionésima vez o livro.

- Sim, Sasuke?

O olhar perdido do moreno continha ainda um brilho decidido e orgulhoso, ao mesmo tempo em que percebia que precisava de ajuda e que ia pedi-la vi também que ia ser um daqueles difíceis de ajudar.

- O que você acha de uma rosa...

- Pelo amor de todos os deuses Sasuke! Rosas vermelhas é clichê! Não estava escutando quando eu falei para o Naruto?

O rapaz deu um meio sorriso e vi que não terminara sua frase, senti um rubor subir em minhas bochechas.

- Desculpe-me, continue.

- Uma rosa branca.

Paro por um momento boquiaberta observando o rapaz a minha frente. Ele me desarmara.

- Sei que não quer que eu me intrometa, mas preciso perguntar, essa _flor _não é para uma pessoa qualquer, né?

Ele sorriu e foi a primeira vez que vi um sorriso tão belo e tão honesto no rosto do Uchiha.

- É exatamente essa a reação que procuro. Poderia por favor...

Dou um sorriso e vou em direção as rosas. Quem quer que seja a pessoa que receba essa rosa deve ser muito... "Sortuda... Quem é essa garota que faz o grande Uchiha se derreter dessa forma?"

Amarro uma fita de cetim vermelho ao redor do embrulho e entrego para o moreno que sorri antes de ir embora. Observo enquanto ele sobe a rua em frente à floricultura e posso finalmente voltar para meu livro.

Não demorou muito para que eu me perdesse em suas palavras e para que novamente o sino tocasse. O cheiro almiscarado e pungente de cigarro inundou a loja.

- Já disse que não pode entrar fumando aqui. Trate de apagar já essa porcaria.

- Problemática...

Sorrio enquanto Shikamaru se aproxima do balcão.

- Ainda não fechou a loja?

- Não, hoje foi um dia... problemático.

Apaguei as luzes da loja e comecei a caminhar acompanhada pelo Nara para a saída.

- Vi Naruto entregando um buquê de lírios para a Sakura e ela se derretendo toda, trabalho seu, imagino.

Com um grande sorriso tranco a porta de vidro atrás de nós e começamos o nosso percurso até minha casa.

- Claro. Aquele ser queria dar um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- Problemático...

Sem conseguir me conter mais me volto para o moreno ao meu lado e pergunto delicadamente.

- Por acaso você não viu o Sasuke enquanto vinha pra cá?

O rapaz para por alguns instantes tentando entender minha pergunta, mas então balança a cabeça e continuamos a caminhar.

- Ele veio à floricultura e demorou eras para encontrar a flor perfeita.

- E você está morrendo de curiosidade para saber para quem é a flor. Às vezes você é muito curiosa senhorita Yamanaka Ino.

Empurro Shikamaru enquanto viramos uma esquina e quando desvio meu olhar do shinobi ao meu lado vejo Sasuke andando de mãos dadas com uma jovem de longos cabelos índigo. Ela carrega a rosa branca e então entendo.

Além de todos os sentimentos que a rosa poderia significar, além da paz, sabedoria, serenidade, amor, carinho, gentileza, além de a cor branca ser a junção de todas as cores e simbolizar todas as cores em uma só, ela representa a cor dos olhos daquela que roubou o coração de Uchiha Sasuke.

E vendo os dois caminhando lado a lado só posso pensar no quanto eles combinam juntos, a pureza para a escuridão daqueles olhos. Apenas Hyuuga Hinata poderia tê-lo.

Dou um sorriso enquanto caminho ao lado de Shikamaru, todos no final acabam ao lado de suas flores perfeitas.

**N/A: **Nossa!

Demorei ERAS pra terminar esse projeto...

Não sei nem dizer se ele ficou bom ou não. Mas acho que ele me satisfez.

Gostei de trabalhar com outra personagem feminina que não a Hinata...

E adorei trabalhar um SasuHina por outros olhos que não o dos participantes desse romance!

Mas devo dizer que não pretendia fazer um ShikaIno de forma alguma...

Um tempo atrás uma amiga minha (né Pô-chan) me disse que gostava do casal ShinoIno e eu queria explora-los, mas acabou que se transformou em ShikaIno antes que eu percebesse. Fico te devendo essa Pô-chan!

E o que vocês acharam do projeto _Rosa Branca_ - _Outside eyes de um SasuHina_?

Por favor, deixem suas opiniões, não dói e ajuda a crescer. ;)


End file.
